


Expecto Patronum.

by pengdabi



Series: Daydream in Hogwarts [2]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts AU, biyeon, izone - Freeform, jinjoo side ship, kwonchaeng, squint for 2yeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: In which Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Lee Chaeyeon tries her best to get Slytherin Head Girl Kwon Eunbi's attention after that one night— that eventful night she can't seem to forget.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju, Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Series: Daydream in Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Jersey Number Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Riddikulus (JinJoo Hogwarts AU). If you haven't read it yet, you may do so! : 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634466
> 
> You can read it first or second. Either way works!
> 
> Enjoy this long overdue(?) KwonChaeng Hogwarts AU spinoff from yours truly.
> 
> Happy New Year! Happy reading :)

"And yet another save from the ace keeper, Lee Chaeyeon!" The Ravenclaw students' screams and cheers roar through the Quidditch pitch as Chaeyeon remarkably saves another quaffle about to go through the middle high goal post. 

It's a very close game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, just only a strand of hair separating their scores of 110 and 100 in favor of the green side.

Chaeyeon wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead, the sun burning through her skin but she shows no signs of vulnerability. She just keeps a straight focused face, ready to defend their post more than she already did for the past hour already.

Everytime a couple of chasers goes past by her to shoot the quaffle through one of the hoops, Chaeyeon always vows under her breath to do better in and despite the exhaustion, the passion just keeps on burning even more inside her.

While her seeker, Yabuki Nako, still tries her very best to move around the pitch, Chaeyeon manages to save and kick a couple of charging quaffles towards her.

Finally, she sees Nako pass by her while the strong gust of wind hits her with the sudden speed of her and her broom,

Chaeyeon knows Nako has seen it. The thread of hope.

She wastes no time and commands her teammates, throwing a couple of gestures to go for a stricter and tighter defense— _Defense is the best offense_ , she says, while Nako chases for the golden snitch.

Chaeyeon could feel all of Hogwarts currently at the edge of their seats as they watch the scenes at the pitch unfold and Chaeyeon holds her breath as she sees Nako reach out slightly but aggressively from her broom and...

"Ravenclaw has done it! Yabuki Nako catches the golden snitch! One-hundred and fifty points for Ravenclaw and a championship!"

Chaeyeon's breath hitches as she breaks into her widest smile while Nako pridefully grips the snitch around the small of her hand.

Chaeyeon's hardships as the captain finally paid off. This was her first championship as their newly-appointed captain this year and she feels ecstatic as she rushed down the pitch with her broom, approaching her teammates swarming their seeker.

Chaeyeon looks up from the pitch, seeing blue finally take over the skies as students from their house throw everything in happiness and in celebration for their win.

Chaeyeon wanted to get used to this elated feeling but she knows she must still do well.

After having a small congratulatory talk in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team tent— getting chants for their ace, Chaeyeon from here and there and a promise from their captain for a celebration— Chaeyeon decides to stay behind the pitch for a bit after sorting out their brooms in the cabinet with Nako.

"Nako, you can go first. I'm just going to catch up with you guys later. You can go straight to the common room already, if you'd like." Chaeyeon asks Nako, snatching a broomstick from her hand.

"Sure. Better not bail on us after promising to pay for everything we'd eat." Nako nudges her shoulder which she just shakes off.

Chaeyeon gets comfortable with her blue woolen sweater, her player number 11 stitched on its back in gray, a trademark of hers as a well known keeper from Ravenclaw.

Chaeyeon walks from their tent to the now chilly Quidditch pitch. It is dusk now, the sun that once shined the pitch now almost gone and out of sight as darkness finally envelops Hogwarts.

Chaeyeon looks around the pitch, observing the stands where the students stood a while ago, holding their big banners, their house name _Ravenclaw_ written with fresh paint, and then she directs her attention to the goal posts which she grew fond of defending, familiar already with how they felt behind her, like they are indeed well protected every time Chaeyeon hovers in front of them.

Chaeyeon sits down in the middle, taking her time and adoring every little thing in the pitch. 

Ever since she started studying in Hogwarts, the first thing she set her focus at was trying to get in the quidditch team. Chaeyeon didn't even care about which house she was about to get sorted to. 

It was mainly because of her parents. Being the well-off wizards they are (Chaeyeon doesn't really take the advantage of the privilege; it was all of her parents' hard work after all), they take the opportunity to bring her and her sister, Chaeryeong (Whom didn't really take interest in quidditch) every year to watch the Quidditch World Cup with the most spectacular view her parents could provide. She knew that there would come a time that she would develop the same passion as those Quidditch players in the Quidditch World Cup pitch. She knew that Quidditch will be something she will adore very much.

"You know you shouldn't be out here this late." Chaeyeon hears someone speak behind her. She turns to see who it was, maybe a friend of hers, but she fails to recognize who it was.

Chaeyeon's sure the girl isn't from her year, maybe a senior? She's really not sure. However, Chaeyeon's sure this girl is a very beautiful one. Her short blonde hair complementing her features, making her look mature and attractive, and very intimidating with her height just enough for Chaeyeon to be slightly taller than her, enough for her to put her arm around the small of her frail shoulders.

_Why am I even thinking of putting my arm around her shoulder?_

However, one thing that caught Chaeyeon's attention the most was this girl's pair of eyes. Fierce yet calm, just like the ocean she sees while the moonlight breaks through the tall waves of the deep. It tugged Chaeyeon's heartstrings then suddenly, she wanted to know this girl's name.

Chaeyeon looks for a sign of the girl's house by scanning her, usually having at least a hint of red, green, or yellow on an article of clothing, but much to her disappointment, the girl's clothes just screams monochrome all around.

"Y-Yes, I was just... observing." Chaeyeon stands up from where she was sitting. The girl approaches her while her arms are crossed on her chest, probably feeling fragile and shivering from the chilly breeze.

"Just because you're Lee Chaeyeon, I'm gonna let you slip away. Hurry back to the castle or straight to the headmaster's office you'll be." 

"You know me?" Chaeyeon's lip curves into a taunting smirk, trying to cower the girl with her— _maybe_ intimidating aura. However, the girl didn't even budge a bit from where she was standing. Instead, the girl fixed her black cardigan while looking at Chaeyeon's own pair of feisty eyes, letting out a small scoff.

"I do know you, after I saw your name on a handful of placards being raised up high a while ago, number _eleven_."

All Chaeyeon could just do was just flash a wide smile, proud with her name being known by this certain girl. Sure, Chaeyeon doesn't mind her name getting called through the halls of Hogwarts everyday but something about this girl makes her feel things, like a warm cup of tea just spilled through her chest, making it feel warm through her cheeks all of the sudden.

"Can I introduce myself properly?" Chaeyeon offers a hand to shake, something she really doesn't do but today was maybe an exception.

"There's no reason for you to. I told you I know you already." Her hand was quickly dismissed by the girl who just looked at it until Chaeyeon finally retracts her hand to her side.

"It's not for _you_ to know _me_ , to be honest. It's for _me_ to know _you_." Chaeyeon smiles, her warmest smile, a signature of hers. Chaeyeon swears she sees the girl blush a little bit for stripping her attention away from the captain, maybe trying to hide the crimson red currently coloring her cheeks.

"Five minutes then out of here. Got it?" The girl clicks her tongue at Chaeyeon before walking away the pitch, on her way to Slytherin's tent but Chaeyeon was quick witted enough to catch up on her senses. 

The girl probably is from Slytherin. Explains why the girl's features were so sharp which really made it hard for her to breathe, even her attitude was so feisty. How come she doesn't see her around often? Chaeyeon should look into this girl some more.

Chaeyeon happily skips to their common room while humming, a full-house waiting for her presence to finally fill the room.

\----------------------------------------------------

The wide common room of Ravenclaw was now a bit secluded as Chaeyeon could remember, packed from every corner (though the tower doesn't have its corners)—by _packed_ , it meant not only Ravenclaw students were there, but also a couple of non-Ravenclaw were there to witness the victory party of their renowned quidditch team. Chaeyeon was glad that everyone was having a good time, even the people outside their house.

Chaeyeon took her time to greet everyone she passed by, not even getting tired of saying a small reply of thanksgiving before dismissing them into each of their own trance. 

However, when Chaeyeon was just about to serve herself with a cold brew of Butterbeer from the precious and almost free service from Three Broomsticks courtesy of the Lee family, Chaeyeon's attention got caught again by someone.

Not just anyone but the blonde girl whom she talked to during the dusk at the pitch just standing alone by the corner of the common room. The same girl with the ocean-like eyes, quietly observing everyone around her. 

Unlike a while ago, Chaeyeon now sees her with a green woolen scarf wrapped around her neck with a mug on hand, almost untouched with drippings of its contents on its sides.

A sudden smile starts to creep up on Chaeyeon's face as she looks through the Slytherin girl's unpredictable— _unreadable_ expression on face, the sharp features making it extra hard to even get a straight look from the girl without even blushing.

Chaeyeon decides to humor herself and just go for it, wanting to finally know the girl's name after the scene she caused at the pitch. 

After finally getting a cup of the sweet Butterbeer, Chaeyeon glances at the girl from time to time, not letting her leave out of her sight. As Chaeyeon approaches, she manages to greet every single person and thank them for each congratulatory greeting she receives before finally reaching the short-haired girl, who was now looking a bit reserved and bored unlike a while ago.

"I still want to know your name, you know." Chaeyeon starts, positioning herself with a safe distance on the girl's left. The girl just spares her a quick glare before returning her gaze to the crowd in front of them which Chaeyeon thankfully just receives with a warm smile before sipping on her mug.

"I'll think about it, _Eleven_. Depending on how much you'll annoy me tonight." The girl replies, not peeling her attention away from the crowd. 

Quite frankly, Chaeyeon is reminded of that habit because of Minjoo, her roommate and the prefect of Ravenclaw. Minjoo has a knack at observing things from a distance, the peak of her prefect duties always on her whenever students crowd among them.

"I won't annoy you."

"And why should I trust you?" The girl finally looks at her, not even smiling or frowning a bit. Just her neutral expression drawn all over her face.

"Because you've got reasons to. Especially when you're in your rivals' den." Again, another beat of silence filled between them with just the sound of the loud conversations from across the room resonating around them.

"You can't ignore me forever, no?" Chaeyeon chuckles gently. Usually people like this makes Chaeyeon just walk away and not even bat an eye anymore but this girl certainly has her attention.

"Of course. I can't even roam the halls without having to hear your name." The girl scoffs, taking a frustrated sip from her half-full cup.

"But—"

"Chaeyeon-nie!" _Oh, bloody hell._

"See?" For the first time since she met her, the girl actually smiled and made Chaeyeon feel somehow at ease. 

Chaeyeon turns her attention, just to see Yujin approaching the both of them with a Ravenclaw robe innocently on top of her casual comfortable clothes which Minjoo surely owns judging by the prefect badge on the hem of the robe by the collar.

Truth be told, it has become a habit of Minjoo, to lend her own robe to Yujin whenever it gets too cold. Chaeyeon does tease the both of them from time to time but Minjoo clarifies they're just friends, as she would put it. However, Chaeyeon sees it otherwise, sensing something even more between the two of them.

"I've seen you've met my roommate." Yujin points at the girl beside her which Chaeyeon regards with a gentle smile.

"Fate's way of paying me back whenever you sleep in our room, I guess." Chaeyeon shrugs but suddenly, Yujin nudges on Chaeyeon's arm gently, her eyes telling her to minimize the sudden spill of details.

Chaeyeon always sees Yujin hang around their room even before she becomes friends with Minjoo. During her 4th year, Chaeyeon got transferred to Minjoo's quarters with Hitomi and truthfully, she did get shocked one time when she woke up with a sleeping Slytherin beside Minjoo, a pile of books and scattered papers either on the floor or on top of the warm blanket draped over them. Chaeyeon gets familiar with Yujin's face until Minjoo finally introduces her to Chaeyeon and Hitomi, then they all finally get close with each other. 

"Yujin, is that why Yena and I wake up without you on your bed?" The girl crosses her arms, but immediately halted by Yujin by smiling sheepishly while placing her arm around the girl whose name was yet to be known by Chaeyeon.

"Chaeyeon-nie, this is my roommate, Eunbi—" The girl cuts her off by rolling her eyes and scoffing, finally offering her hand to shake like it's against her own will.

"Kwon." The girl sighs defeatedly, knowing that she finally acknowledges her, then reaches to shake Chaeyeon's hand. 

_Last name basis, huh?_

As quick as she saves quaffles, Chaeyeon reaches and accepts Eunbi's offer to shake hands and she bows slightly with a cocky smile on her face, mocking Eunbi with the victorious smile of hers.

"Lee." Chaeyeon couldn't seem to let go of her grip on Eunbi's hand because it felt delicate against her calloused ones and it sent her having the urge to hold it some more, but she does let go, if it weren't for Yujin clearing her throat at their sudden staring contest.

"Oh Eunbi, you came!" Minjoo suddenly barged in their circle, hugging Eunbi clumsily with her drink spilling drops on the floor while doing so.

"Yujin brought me along after I did my evening patrol. I can't leave her and her bag of tricks alone, you know." Eunbi smiles gently at Minjoo.

_Patrol?_

"You're a prefect?" Like the smart one Chaeyeon is, she almost immediately guessed it, remembering Minjoo's non-stop rants about having to do the rounds at midnight. It was earful but it made Chaeyeon know that Minjoo was indeed still human.

"Eunbi is our head girl. Didn't you know?" 

_Oh._

Thanks to Chaeyeon's sharp wits, she finally grasped as to why this girl just said her last name. This girl was still testing the waters around Chaeyeon. In Chaeyeon's part, she did come off strong by talking to her in a much comfortable way despite just meeting her just hours ago.

_Eunbi_ is indeed clever. This girl was not the head girl for nothing.

"I didn't know that." Chaeyeon tries to hide the sudden embarrassment and fear creeping up her face with a smile. Chaeyeon wanted to curse right then and there. How could she possibly just mess around with the Head girl herself?

Chaeyeon sees Eunbi smile at her amusingly, finally seeing the look of embarrassment on Chaeyeon's face. She sees Eunbi try to restrain a chuckle, her lips curling up into a light one.

_Well this is gonna be tricky._

After conversing for what seemed like tens of laughters after (mostly with just Chaeyeon stealing glances from the quiet Eunbi from time to time while she occasionally laugh at Yujin's story just for the sake of response), Chaeyeon finally was left alone with the Slytherin prefect herself. 

"I'm sure you favor quiet places much more." Chaeyeon starts with a shy and soft smile, tilting her cup while she plays with the drop of her drink at the bottom of her cup.

"I... sure do. Despite the chaos I have to observe." Eunbi's glare finally softens against Chaeyeon's gentle gaze.

"Come on, I know a place." Chaeyeon reaches out to Eunbi, which she reluctantly looks at.

"But this is _your_ party."

"A little peace won't hurt now, wouldn't it?"

With that, Eunbi obliges and takes Chaeyeon's hand by hers, still with a bit of force that made Chaeyeon flinch a bit, but later on smile.

Chaeyeon lead her to the main entrance of the common room, passing by the prefect's bathroom then to a much open but quiet hallway, overlooking the Quidditch pitch from very much afar but still, the goal ring from which Chaeyeon flew by ever so closely just a while ago was still seen. 

Where they are now is a much less crowded place than the full common room, just a number of students around then either getting fresh air like the both of them, or just not wanting any part of the noise that was going on inside.

They both stand by the overlooking, feeling the cold breeze graze on their skin, something the West towers are known for. Chaeyeon, from her peripheral vision, sights Eunbi shivering in a secretive manner. Chaeyeon then takes initiative and takes off her casual zipper hoodie to hand to the shivering prefect.

"I don't usually lend stuff but here." Chaeyeon

"Thanks. I guess." Eunbi takes it reluctantly before draping it over her shoulder.

A long beat of silence followed them, only the sound of the evening breeze and the faint noises from their very much lively common room just filling their ears.

Eunbi shudders again but this time, she exhales deeply, enough for Chaeyeon to hear the deep thoughts Eunbi was immersed in.

"You know you didn't have to accompany me out here just because a loser like me doesn't like parties." Eunbi tightens the wrap of Chaeyeon's hoodie around her.

"It's okay. I want to." Chaeyeon chuckles. "Think of it as... a favor to a friend." 

"For what reason do you owe the favor to Yujin, exactly?" Eunbi was already all ears to whatever Chaeyeon was to say, readily writing a mental note already to remind herself to give Yujin an earful for bothering an already busy quidditch captain.

"For letting me meet you and even finally shake your hand." Chaeyeon hums. "Well, technically, _you_ took one for the team and shook _my_ hand. Yujin just squeezed it out of you."

Eunbi rolls her eyes and chuckles along Chaeyeon. In a blink of an eye, Eunbi's mental note disappears like a wave wand then _Evanesco!_ was casted on it. Eunbi's face then became as red as crimson, Chaeyeon thought something was wrong, that she was sick from the cold the evening was bringing. So Chaeyeon placed a palm on Eunbi's forehead, her warmth suddenly spreading through Eunbi's facade with an innocent look on her face.

"You're cold. Do you want to return inside?" Chaeyeon asks while her hand is still laying on Eunbi's forehead, her calloused fingers gently grazing on her skin.

"No. It's fine, actually." Eunbi manages to utter, gently removing her hand from her forehead then removing Chaeyeon's hoodie around her.

"You know, I can manage by myself. It was nice being accompanied by you, I'll give you that." Eunbi crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to hide the shivers she has been feeling ever since they got there. However, Chaeyeon just smiles in amusement, doubt all drawn from her mocking smile.

"Sure, you can." Chaeyeon tauntingly chuckles scooting even more closer to Eunbi, hoping that the proximity can send much more warmth to the cold latter.

"What makes you think that— You know what? Never mind. There's no point in arguing with you." Eunbi rolls her eyes in frustration.

"Well, with the looks of it, something tells me you need this more than I do." Chaeyeon raises her hand, grasping the hoodie she let Eunbi borrow a while ago.

"I'm fine, really." Eunbi sighs. "Are we really going to argue about this? I'm older than you, for god's sake." 

"By just a year, actually and no, we don't need to argue." Chaeyeon suddenly invades Eunbi's personal space, leaning in closer just to lay her hoodie again on Eunbi's shoulder. "Again, you need this more than I do. _Accept it_. I insist." 

Chaeyeon was quick to retreat from her personal space, not wanting to get too comfortable within its vicinity. They did just meet a while ago, she doesn't want to get all too comfortable, especially when Eunbi's guard is still completely up.

They suddenly hear a bunch of students down the hallway make noise, their laughter ringing through the corridor, the same corridor where the entrance to the headmaster's office is located and it was way too much for Eunbi's liking. Now the once soft and fragile facade of Eunbi has turned into a cold one, her eyebrows knitting together while she frowns.

"I should probably go. Students tend to make noises and mess around at this hour." Eunbi double takes between Chaeyeon and her jacket but ends up grasping on it then looking at Chaeyeon, obliging to Chaeyeon's wish for her to keep it on her shoulders until she gets warm.

"Will I get to talk to you again?" Chaeyeon quickly inquires.

"If you inconvenience others and make a mess, I can guarantee you will." Eunbi nods then she finally walks away leaving Chaeyeon standing by the overlooking, a shy smile on her face.


	2. Of Butterflies and Wild Rabbits

Surrounded by a couple— _dozens_ of people that want to be included in Chaeyeon's "mini" circle of friends, Chaeyeon tries to accommodate them one by one by warmly greeting them even with a simple wave and smile. It's not that Chaeyeon dislikes the attention, it's just that sometimes, it really gets too much.

One time, during her fourth year at Hogwarts, she saw a mysterious envelope laid on her part of the table at the Great Hall. Minjoo, much to her displeasure, asked Chaeyeon to dispose of the envelope immediately without opening it. When Chaeyeon asked why, Minjoo said nothing, maybe because the cat was already out of the bag.

Because it was later evening of that day when she overhears at the common room that someone doused _love potion_ on an envelope and laid it on Chaeyeon's part of the table. The girl whom she hears talking was waiting for Chaeyeon, who just walks by them, returning them a kind smile before continuing to her room. Since then,Chaeyeon reminds herself not to open letters that have hearts all over it.

"Once you're done with your suitors maybe we can go to our next class now, no?" 

Chaeyeon chuckles and nudges Minjoo. "Alrighty, Minjoo. Let's go!" Chaeyeon grabs Minjoo's arm then leads the both of them through the crowd in front of her, now on the verge of getting even worse.

However, before they could run away from the close proximity of the growing crowd, she suddenly sees Eunbi, looking at her with crossed arms in front of her chest, completely dissatisfied with what was happening.

"Eunbi is gonna kill me." Minjoo pinches the bridge of her nose while Eunbi finally walks towards the both of them, the crowd behind them finally disappearing slowly within the sight of the head girl.

Instead of getting intimidated, Chaeyeon grins. The once shivering, frail girl she talked to last night was nowhere to be found and now replaced by the strong, intimidating aura she was currently exuding.

"Try not to gather in groups as big as that, Lee. I almost thought there was a commotion happening that Minjoo's leaving ungoverned." 

"Sorry—"

"Sorry, it's my fault really." Chaeyeon's voice overshadows Minjoo immediately as soon as the Ravenclaw prefect starts apologizing. "The students were trying to talk to me about... last weekend. Yeah, that's it." Chaeyeon smiles politely at Eunbi.

"If you think I'd let you pass again like I did on the pitch, you're thinking wrong." Eunbi squints her eyes in an attempt to show a cold shoulder which Chaeyeon just grins at, not even an ounce of fear seen in her eyes.

"Well, will that be the length I should go to just to talk to you again?" Chaeyeon catches Eunbi stiffen but still keeps a straight face while Minjoo snickers at her sudden inquiry. She had never shown this side of her to anyone, being known to be someone who really does not care about how many boys or even girls chase after the likes of her. She's not really looking for someone to love, not yet.

But who knows? Maybe, something's stirring up in her system.

"Watch out, Lee." Eunbi smirks, a hint of amusement evidently hanging by the corner of her lips as she walks away from the both of them while Chaeyeon's eyes just follow her waddle through the busy students just walking through the corridors.

"You're mad! How come you just talk to Eunbi like that?" Minjoo reprimands with a smile on but Chaeyeon just keeps mum, flashing a giddy grin and a shake of head.

"Let's get to class. You don't want Eunbi to reprimand us now, do we?" Chaeyeon walks ahead of her with Minjoo just barely catching up behind her.

"Oh, but you want to?" Minjoo inquires.

"Maybe."

Minjoo now glares at her.

"Okay, fine— _Yes._ "

\----------------------------------------------------

Though Quidditch matches are now far from even starting again, the champions of Ravenclaw still find themselves sweat profusely through the clothes that keep them warm in a cold weather like they were experiencing at the moment.

After a gruesome drill of defending the goal posts, Chaeyeon almost falls from her broom as she clumsily lands on her feet, feeling the soil beneath her worn out figure and Chaeyeon thinks she could lay there by the grass and just succumb and even die already. However, that was just her being dramatic, she knows.

Chaeyeon falls on her knees while she tosses her broom to the ground, catching her breath while she scans through her teammates who were just as tired now as her, already training for an hour or two without any breaks. 

Just then, their seeker, Nako flies by her, circling the tired Chaeyeon before landing gracefully on her feet.

"Captain Lee! Never pegged you to be the first one to take a break." Nako chuckles while she settles beside Chaeyeon, not even a bead of sweat falling on her forehead. 

"The drill was too damn tiring. The matches do not even occur until the next 5 months!" Chaeyeon grunts while she fetches her broom from the ground, running her fingers along the fine wood of the Firebolt 1029, something her father recently sent her. (He always sends her the finest broom every year, a clumsy and old owl always dropping one off while she consumes a hearty breakfast of tea and biscuits.)

Just then, she hears someone call her name, a girl or two, just simultaneously calling out her name which made the both of them snap their attentions to where it was coming from.

Not wanting to go through the horrors of a possible love potion doused on the box of truffles the girl was holding, Chaeyeon just waves at the girl with a smile on her face.

"You're really a fine one are you? Quidditch captain, smartest 5th year in Ravenclaw, a Lee—"

"Being a Lee is not a valid reason—" Chaeyeon scoffs.

"—Girls _and_ boys are after you! Why don't you just try and entertain one of them." Nako nudges at her arm, pointing at the scattered group of students just watching the both of them lounge by the grass and talk.

"It's not really my thing right now. Besides, you said it yourself. I am the captain, I am the smartest— which, _in fact_ , is false knowing Minjoo is around." Nako rolls her eyes at Chaeyeon then she continues. "I have more things I should worry about other than fancying someone."

"I'm just saying, Chaeyeon. You never know. Maybe tomorrow, you finally meet the one and you just let them slip right through your fingers because you're too focused." 

"Who are you and what have you done to Nako? Bring back my seeker!" Chaeyeon shakes Nako's shoulder violently.

"Gosh, what's with Ravenclaws being so career-oriented?" Nako scratches her head as she mounts her broom, immediately flying away with a gust of wind hitting Chaeyeon's face.

"Hey! You're a Ravenclaw too!" Chaeyeon shouts, not even sure whether the seeker heard her.

After finishing Quidditch training, Chaeyeon stays behind again, letting her teammates leave the training grounds and immediately head to the Great Hall for dinner.

She took the opportunity to sort out their brooms from the cabinet, polishing each one before she returns all of it to its rightful places, not letting even the slightest signs of any fault be seen on their brooms.

Not far from their broom cabinets was Slytherin's and just as she would put it, she hears a faint sound of sniffing and mumbling coming from it. With her ears perking, Chaeyeon tries not to make a sound by getting out of the storage carefully, following the sound to where its source was.

Chaeyeon could've just left the training grounds without paying no mind to whoever or whatever she was hearing but the sound of gentle sobs reassured her that the one in there was indeed a human. However, she still lets her fingers wander around the wand just hanging around the waistband of her trousers.

As she hears the muffled sniffs grew louder and nearer, she steps forward more carefully to the territory of the, seeing a girl just sitting by the benches in front of the Slytherin quidditch team's chalkboard full of patterns Chaeyeon couldn't really comprehend. Rather, Chaeyeon's focus was on the girl and just seeing her back, she was familiar. That black short hair just reaches an inch or two before the girl's shoulder. A silhouette, a facade, she has encountered already.

"Hey." Chaeyeon was the first one to speak, making the girl jump in shock, drawing her wand from her sleeve. 

Just as Chaeyeon thought who it was, it was Eunbi, her eyes different from when she first met her. It was rather frail than fierce. It was red and full of sadness an enthusiastic one like her can't handle.

"It's me, it's okay." Chaeyeon approaches her slowly while Eunbi retreats her wand down, returning it to the safety of her sleeve while she sighs in relief.

"What are you doing here? D-Didn't I tell you you're not supposed to be here this late?" Eunbi tries to mask her sad eyes with her fierce ones which looked very fake, Chaeyeon knows.

"You are not supposed to be here this late too. We're kind of in this trouble together now, try and snitch on me." Chaeyeon sits just a foot away from Eunbi, keeping a safe distance while Eunbi's guard is up between the both of them, Chaeyeon senses.

"Fair enough." Eunbi chuckles bitterly. A beat of silence follows for the both of them.

"Are you okay?" Chaeyeon asks, not really a good question to ask but it's better than nothing. Besides, it was the first thing that popped into her head, if she were being honest.

"Yes. I think— _Yeah_." Eunbi looks down on her fidgeting feet.

However, Chaeyeon doubts her again, letting a longing look just linger on her face while she looks at Eunbi, not taking her eyes off of her.

"Look, I know you don't like me. I know I annoy you so much. I don't even know if we're—" Chaeyeon licks her lips, a habit of hers that developed whenever she feels reluctant. "— _friends_ but I'm willing to hear you out, okay?"

Chaeyeon chews on her lower lip waiting for Eunbi to at least say something. Instead, she sees Eunbi face her direction then their eyes meet, Chaeyeon's curious ones meeting Eunbi's sad ones, at the brink of bursting into tears. 

Then, Eunbi blinks, her tears roll down her cheeks, the intimidating face of the head girl long gone and now fragile as ever.

"Can I lean on you?" Eunbi asks, not even restraining herself from keeping a safe distance from Chaeyeon. It's like Eunbi doesn't mind anymore, and it relieves Chaeyeon knowing that she finally let Eunbi's guard down even just for this moment.

"Of course, you can." Chaeyeon pats her shoulder, as if she was making it comfortable for Eunbi to lean on like a pillow. 

Chaeyeon curses her heart internally for beating fast when Eunbi now leans her head on Chaeyeon's shoulder. However, Eunbi's whimpers now grew louder as Chaeyeon feels her fresh sweatshirt from training (which she changed with the sweatshirt that was drenched in sweat a while ago) now get drenched with Eunbi's tears. 

Now, they just sit in silence, with Chaeyeon just lending her shoulder for Eunbi to lean on while muffled sobs escape Eunbi's lips, her aura now at least feeling a bit lighter than a while ago. Chaeyeon was glad she could at least help ease and lessen the burden of whatever Eunbi was carrying. Even though she just did the bare minimum, this was the only thing Eunbi asked for from her for the first time, so she gladly obliged.

When the silence grew, the atmosphere grew even more serene and neither one of them wanted to break it. As much as Chaeyeon wanted to ask what brought Eunbi to sadness and tears, she just keeps mum, not really wanting to intrude and cross the line even further and waste this opportunity in which Eunbi bared herself to Chaeyeon.

Suddenly, Chaeyeon brought out her wand from where she keeps it, then she waves it before Eunbi's eyes then the tip of her wand suddenly glows, now illuminating and producing a silver lining out of it until they see a cloud mist assume its shape into a beautiful butterfly then it hovers in front of them, it being Chaeyeon's patronus.

"My patronus is a butterfly. What's yours?" Chaeyeon asks then, Eunbi lifts her head from her shoulder, retracting her wand from her sleeve in reply to Chaeyeon's random inquiry.

While Eunbi was distracted enough to spare her a glance while she waves her own wand around, she finally gets to have a better look at Eunbi's face, now even much better from when she found her a while ago.

Just then, Eunbi's patronus catches Chaeyeon's attention, her eyes now on the glowing animal before them. 

"My patronus is a Rabbit, yet I feel like my patronus took its shape into it mistakenly." Eunbi smiles bitterly while they watch both of the lone butterfly and the rabbit play around each other, glowing with much happiness unlike the head girl herself.

Chaeyeon did not expect Eunbi's patronus to be a Rabbit. Not at all. She thought Eunbi's patronus was going to take form into a predator, maybe a wolf or even a black stallion which was common for Slytherin students. However, she was greeted by the sight of her patronus taking the form of a common hunting prey, a Wild Rabbit, hopping and playing around her own Butterfly patronus.

Chaeyeon has surely read at least 5 books about charms already and as far as she knows, having a wild rabbit patronus meant being innocent but brave. Having that patronus meant having a pure soul. 

Eunbi's patronus wasn't common for Slytherin students, let alone for appointed lead prefects. However, Chaeyeon does agree because she does see Eunbi as unique as her patronus. Eunbi does have a pure soul and her tears from a while ago can vouch for that.

"It fits you." Chaeyeon almost whispers, but audible enough to send Eunbi looking at her with curiosity drawn all over her face.

"There's a reason why your patronus is a rabbit. I see it." Chaeyeon hears Eunbi sniff again, making Chaeyeon chuckle before continuing. "I can literally see it." Eunbi's tears were already enough proof on how pure Eunbi can be, despite her sharp features and how strict she was as the head girl.

"There's always a reason why our patronus assumes its shape into it. They make no mistake because you yourself unconsciously creates it. In here—" Chaeyeon points at Eunbi's temple. "—and in here." Chaeyeon points at Eunbi's left chest, where her heart is. 

Chaeyeon doesn't know how but in her words she somehow made Eunbi's lips curl into a kind smile, a blush suddenly tinting the cheeks that were once wet with tears. 

"You do have your way with your words, do you?" Eunbi nudges at Chaeyeon's arm. 

"Hey! It's true though. I just made the book meaning more understandable, you're welcome." Chaeyeon chuckles, not letting her eyes peel away from the soft and more gentle facade compared to her professional look. She wouldn't want to miss this for the world even though Chaeyeon does like Eunbi's intimidating look too.

"You're wrong with one thing, though." Eunbi clicks her tongue then taps on Chaeyeon's forehead in between her words. "I. never. said. that. I. don't. like. you." 

It was Chaeyeon's turn now to stay silent, her words now being turned against her because it was indeed true. Chaeyeon just assumed Eunbi didn't like her.

"B-But..."

"Maybe that's the consequences of having the butterfly as your patronus. It says a lot about you." Eunbi turns to look at their patronus, playing around each other, her rabbit chasing after the butterfly, then Chaeyeon follows her.

"A free-spirited one like you should assume things a bit less. I never said that I don't like you, you just jumped to a conclusion." Eunbi chuckles then reaches for the butterfly, letting the shaped cloud mist land on the side of her index finger.

"Try asking before you conclude something, no?" Eunbi half-teases, the butterfly seemingly amused by Eunbi then flies away from them, as her rabbit also just disappears into thin air.

“Okay, you caught me.” Chaeyeon raises both of her hands in an attempt to surrender to the returning aura of the head girl.

They sit in silence once again, their frowns now far from the satisfied smiles they are now don. However, Eunbi was the first one to break the light air by finally standing on her feet, then facing Chaeyeon, looking down at her with a gentle smile.

"Five minutes then out of here. Got it?” Eunbi’s remark suddenly made Chaeyeon blush, getting the giddy feeling she once felt when she first met Eunbi.

Chaeyeon wonders if what she was feeling was just because of the chilly weather enveloping the entirety of Hogwarts or it was the effect of having to cast an untimely patronus, or maybe because she was feeling things she hasn't really felt before. Chaeyeon suddenly rethinks her choices, that maybe, just maybe, all of the different things she was suddenly feeling was because of the Slytherin head girl.


	3. Down the Snakes' Den

A day turned two days, then three, then a week. It all went by like a blur as Chaeyeon would put it. It has been a week now since that fateful night at the training grounds at the Slytherin broom cabinets. The night where she found the head girl from Slytherin, helpless and paler than usual while sadness filled her eyes until tears fell from it. 

Chaeyeon did want to see Eunbi that night, she surely did not just expect she'll be seeing her in their rivals' den with puffy eyes and a deflated facade.

Chaeyeon really had no idea whatever went through Eunbi's strong mind that made it falter and turn her intimidating mindset into a pessimistic one in a blink of an eye. However, since then, Chaeyeon felt the connection between the both of them, like Chaeyeon suddenly understands Eunbi even with just a mere gentle touch, even with just looking into her eyes. 

Don't get her wrong, Chaeyeon doesn't really hear anything from the head girl usually. However, the only time Chaeyeon got to know Eunbi outside her protective shell was that day after dusk which now lies at the back of her mind just as a memory, remembering the serenity they were wrapped in while Eunbi leans on her shoulder.

Apparently, it has been a week already. It has been a week since Chaeyeon last talked to Eunbi properly as well. Chaeyeon does pass by her from time to time while she herself hustles and bustles to go to the next class with Minjoo but it seems like all she gets from Eunbi was just a half-hearted smile, then off she goes away from both the Ravenclaws again.

Chaeyeon won't lie, a part of her wants to see Eunbi smile again, the warmest smile she had ever seen but it seems like the head girl wasn't giving her any chance. Chaeyeon wonders whatever went wrong. If she mistakenly said something during that night, or if she did something that dissatisfied Eunbi. However, she decides to give the benefit of the doubt that maybe Eunbi was just busy or just needed time for herself, whatever she's going through.

So, whatever it was worth, Chaeyeon tries to get in trouble. A couple of times a week now, actually. 

If only she owns the time turner or even own a pensieve, surely she could've relive and re-experience the day the Ravenclaw quidditch team won the championship then fast forward to the first time she meets Eunbi's unfazed eyes at the Quidditch pitch looking directly at her own, the same eyes that softened later that night when she accompanied her in the cold breeze of West Towers, and the same eyes she meets again at the training grounds, filled with sadness and vulnerability. 

If only she could go back, she would've done it already.

So Chaeyeon tries to tag along Yujin and Yena, obviously looking for trouble. She was really never the one to go with the notorious pranksters of Hogwarts but she finds herself just right behind the Choi and Ahn tandem, getting all fired up for another prank they were about to pull. Just then, fate was really on Chaeyeon's side as she saw Minjoo and Eunbi walking around together, Minjoo eyeing the three of them then her eyes directed to Yujin's direction, aware of whatever mischief that's bound to happen whenever she sees Yena with her.

Chaeyeon silently observes Eunbi whom in return, also just silently observes how Minjoo talks Yujin out of it, placing an immediate frown on Yena's lips.

Chaeyeon tries to break the awkward air by clearing her throat, which Eunbi regards in a way that she suddenly got snapped out of trance.

"Hey, Kwon. You okay?" Chaeyeon inquires which was immediately answered by a bashful nod.

Not even a single hum or a glance spared for Chaeyeon. It was all getting too confusing for the Captain, not really knowing how to aid this aching feeling she's getting from Eunbi's sudden evasion from her.

Chaeyeon still thinks Eunbi was worth it, nevertheless. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Chaeyeon taps her quill on her temple repeatedly in an attempt to possibly lure out the answer from a question from Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. 

As Chaeyeon goes through the question for the hundredth time already since she started forty-five long minutes ago, she finally decided to let her head cool off for a bit. She was never a whiz like Minjoo when it comes to this subject but she does work hard on acing homeworks such as this one. However, homeworks was too draining nowadays, she needs a breather.

Chaeyeon slams her hand against the wooden table of their common room and proceeds to shut all of her books in the most abrupt way possible, her lungs already aching for the cold yet very fresh air of the outside, away from the smell of books and tea and the sight of book-buried-heads in their common room.

With her books on hand, Chaeyeon finally jogs down the dormitories to wrap herself around a woolen blue scarf and a woolen sweater and top it off with her beige parka. After she kept her books down by the top of her trunk, Chaeyeon wasted no time and ran to the main entrance. 

Chaeyeon shivers while she steps through the familiar path from the West Towers to the corridors where a minimal number of students busied themselves with either talking or just simply walking, all of them suffering from the cold breeze the torches that light up the corridors can't even fight out.

With no place in mind, Chaeyeon lets her feet do the walking. She doesn't know how and why, but she suddenly found serenity in just simply walking through the winter in the Hogwarts Castle.

However, her feet suddenly came in to complete halt when she saw a familiar person just from a close proximity from her. An all too familiar person that has been avoiding her for quite some time now, clad in a thin black cardigan on top of just a shirt which did not match how warm Chaeyeon was feeling under all of garments. Chaeyeon was suddenly disturbed with how cold the head girl must have been feeling with this weather.

Just as fate be against her (or sides with her, as Chaeyeon won't admit), they were alone but together, the night not getting any younger as they just looked at each other with their feet staying rooted to the ground, neither one of them seemingly wanting to even start a conversation.

Chaeyeon suddenly fathoms reasons why she shouldn't really bother talking to Eunbi anymore but she couldn't list even one. Her pride knows this ache inside her was wrong in all levels but there was something inside her that makes her feel like she was more than willing to swallow her brick of pride just to talk to Eunbi, even though she wasn't the one avoiding her like plague.

"Good evening." Chaeyeon buries the lower half of her face down the bulky woolen scarf she has wrapped around her neck. She was never a timid one like this and it seems like it was eating up the usual confident Lee she was born as.

"Hey there, Lee. Where to?" Eunbi was in her prefect mode. (Chaeyeon was familiar with it already because of Minjoo; _Do all prefects use the same tone?_ )

"Owlery. You know, maybe send a letter to parents or something." Chaeyeon scratches her head bashfully.

Chaeyeon was waiting for Eunbi to say something but all she was getting was this look. A look she has seen already. The look that was telling her Eunbi wants to say something, so she anticipates.

"Kwon?" Chaeyeon tries to call for her attention again, tilting her head in confusion, her curiosity evident in her tone but Eunbi just smiles at her weakly, tightening the wrap of her thin cardigan around her. 

"Don't forget to return before bedtime, Lee. Good night."

Eunbi was avoiding her, again. It was now clear to her that something is indeed very _wrong_. Chaeyeon knows she shouldn't assume but she knows that night in the cabinets was something. She felt something between the both of them, a connection which Eunbi was now trying to waver for unknown reasons. 

However, Chaeyeon was not the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team for nothing. Chaeyeon was very determined. Once she sets her eyes on something, she fights to get a chance to grasp on it, and she never lets go.

Ever since she met Eunbi, there was something in her that initiated this kind of mindset. Ever since Chaeyeon saw those eyes, the pair of eyes that wants to tell _something_ , the same pair of eyes that holds _everything_.

Chaeyeon knew that if she lets Eunbi get away again, she knew Eunbi will ignore and avoid her forever.

"No, wait!" Chaeyeon called from a distance, her voice echoing through the empty hallway, enough for Eunbi to look back at her direction while her eyebrows arched in curiosity.

Chaeyeon walked and almost jogged to where Eunbi was situated, afraid that she might lose Eunbi's attention with a snap of the fingers if she's too slow.

"May I accompany you on your rounds? I'll go straight to bed after, I promise." Chaeyeon crosses her left chest, making a promise. Then, Eunbi exhales and runs her hands through her blonde short locks before she reluctantly double takes at Chaeyeon whose gentle smile was getting more and more persuasive, the more she looked at her.

"Fine. As long as you stay behaved, got it?" With that, Chaeyeon nods.

Chaeyeon does obediently follow their consensus. While Eunbi roams the corridors of their beloved castle, Chaeyeon lags two steps behind the head girl, quietly observing how much of a burden they are carrying on their shoulders. 

Having to double check every single place where students may lie, Eunbi diligently and patiently does it without fail. With that, being the captain of the quidditch team suddenly became so light with the sight of Eunbi's busy and focused facade.

While walking down the hall, they both see a professor ahead of them walking to their direction, making Eunbi backpedal to Chaeyeon then suddenly grasp her hand.

"Roaming around with a student like you isn't exactly allowed." Eunbi's grip on Chaeyeon's hand tightens. 

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" Chaeyeon asks.

"Just stay close to me."

Despite the cold weather, Chaeyeon's face suddenly warms up as she feels the pads of Eunbi's fingers wrap around her hand tightly but gently, Eunbi seemingly not planning to let go until this professor in front of them disappears. They walk at a bit quicker pace than a while ago, Eunbi eagerly pulling Chaeyeon along like she was in such a rush. (Chaeyeon tries to pull Eunbi to slow her down and lag them; Eunbi's hand on her own hand feels so satisfying.)

"Good evening, Professor Yoo." Eunbi greets their professor, eager to ward off her presence quickly. However, Professor Yoo wasn't exactly the one to never talk to to her own students, especially Eunbi, who talks to Professor Yoo almost all the time, as Chaeyeon always sees.

"Good afternoon, Eunbi. Ah! And to you too, Ms. Lee." Professor Yoo walked slowly to them then came into a complete halt when she looked at her students’ adjoined hands. 

"What are you two doing this fine evening?" Professor Yoo smiles teasingly.

"I.. Uh..." Chaeyeon suddenly speaks, finding a valid reason as to why she was with Eunbi and finding a valid reason on why not to expel the both of them for breaking a rule.

"She was just accompanying me, Professor. I was just about to go through the staffroom." Chaeyeon was very thankful that Eunbi was brave enough to speak out and it seemed like Professor Yoo does not really reprimand students that much, her being close with Eunbi could be one of the reasons why. 

"I... see. Well then, I best be off." Professor Yoo bowed her head slightly to bid a farewell, which Eunbi and Chaeyeon followed with deep bows in reply. 

"Also, don't hold hands too often. You look like a great couple. Some might peg you for one." Professor Yoo walks a step away from them before looking back again. 

"Let's hope Professor Im does not see you two. She doesn't like rule breakers." Professor Yoo chuckles before she finally walks away from the both of them, leaving them confused and suddenly, shy.

Disheartening enough (To Chaeyeon, at least), Eunbi lets go of her hand as soon as Professor Yoo disappears from their line of sight. Chaeyeon wouldn't say she was disappointed that Eunbi released her hand, but she wouldn't dare to admit she wanted to let go too.

The quidditch captain now walks with Eunbi within a much closer proximity than a while ago, the reason mainly because of roaming professors. However, Chaeyeon does want to accompany Eunbi in such way that they weren't just in each other's presence

"Accompanying prefects in their patrols isn't allowed? I could've just gone to where I was heading to keep you out of trouble!" Chaeyeon whispers loud enough for the head girl to hear.

"Well, _the captain’s_ eyes were pleading." Eunbi counters with a scoff, her eyes not leaving the direction they were heading, the dungeons their last destination before they call it a night. (Which Chaeyeon despises, knowing Eunbi would avoid her for an eternity again.)

"Well, _the head girl_ didn't tell me." The captain counters.

" _The captain_ asked to accompany me and it would be rude to say no." Eunbi apparently had enough then faced Chaeyeon, halting their tracks and her patrol now completely came to a full stop.

"I guess _the head girl broke_ the rule for _the captain_ , huh?" Chaeyeon noticed how close they were already, their nose barely touching and merely inches apart but Chaeyeon never even bothered to step right back, Eunbi's eyes glued to her own and Chaeyeon thinks it was lovely. Eunbi's eyes are lovely during the night.

Again, Eunbi was the one to break contact, backing away from Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon suddenly feels this safe line being drawn by the head girl already while she backs away, the line getting longer the more she takes a step back away from her. 

"I thought we agreed that you'll behave?" Eunbi crosses her arms, her head tilted back feistily to match Chaeyeon's line of sight.

"Yes. Yes, we did." Chaeyeon smiles smugly.

Just then, they hear loud and heavy footsteps and silent chatters from another corner, about to head their directions and Eunbi's hand found Chaeyeon’s calloused one again, pulling her abruptly and away from the sound.

The blonde now pulls Chaeyeon along with her while they run and as Chaeyeon looks back for a moment, she sees Professor Im and Professor Yoo walking in a rush towards their direction. That reminds Chaeyeon about how Professor Yoo said about not wanting Professor Im to catch them. Hence concluding,

"We're gonna be in big trouble, bloody hell!" Chaeyeon exclaims but Eunbi does not reply in return, she instead leads them to a familiar place that Chaeyeon has not been into and does not want to be in.

Eunbi hurriedly pulls Chaeyeon to the Slytherin Dungeons, faced with an obstacle of the password Pure-blood, before pulling her into the common room, her hand still not leaving hers.

They now both try to catch their breaths while they watch the Slytherin common room's main door come to a close before Eunbi could notice she was still (and again) holding her hand, so again, she lets go.

Chaeyeon really didn't mind it anymore. All she minds now is her being in their rivals' territory. Chaeyeon observes their common room being the opposite of her own dark aura and colors all around and not even a single light from the outside seeping through any windows or such.

"That was close. Professor Im was not gonna be too happy about what in god's name I was doing." Eunbi wipes her sweat with the sleeve of her cardigan, her breath a bit calmer than it was a while ago already.

Chaeyeon does understand Eunbi's sudden panic. Professor Im is Slytherin's head of house. They didn't really realize the time that it was bedtime already, the professors now heading to where they were abiding. However, Chaeyeon solely blames herself for this mishap, her being persistent in accompanying Eunbi tonight.

"I'm sorry about that." Chaeyeon looks into Eunbi's eyes, her own ones filled with guilt and sincerity.

"It's... It's alright. It was partly my fault, anyway." Eunbi sighs then the habit of her running her fingers through her hair occurs again.

Chaeyeon now worries about how she was going to return to the West Towers. 

She remembers Yujin not really going back to the dungeons during this time of the night whenever she sleeps over their dorms over Minjoo's bed, one of the reasons being her, afraid that Professor Im might indeed catch her.

It's not that Professor Im was scary. She is sweet, but she is not one to mess up with, especially if one doesn't want to lose points for their own house. (Chaeyeon was suddenly reminded of Yena getting in trouble with Professor Im; It was not a good memory)

Chaeyeon bites her lip in deep thought as her feet nervously shuffles beneath her. 

_Come on! What would a Ravenclaw do?_

"Lee? Lee Chaeyeon?" Chaeyeon's head snaps in Eunbi's direction after she hears the head girl call her.

"Yujin is staying over at Minjoo's tonight, she told me." Eunbi timorously scratches her head. "You can take her bed. Head back to the West Towers tomorrow." 

If it was not enough struggle yet, Chaeyeon now tries to stifle the blush and smile her normally enthusiastic facade was about to show. Instead, Chaeyeon just pouts in an attempt to hide it then she clicks her tongue.

"Aye-aye, Captain." 

\----------------------------------------------------

Chaeyeon found herself staring at Yena's peaceful sleeping figure, her silhouette just heaving up and down in a constant rhythm. Chaeyeon was not being creepy, she swears. She just wonders how she sleeps this peaceful knowing that the head girl was her roommate. Chaeyeon takes a mental note on asking tips from Yena the day after this mischief she caused ends, not that her sleeping at the Slytherin dorms will happen again.

Chaeyeon should've just walked to the West Towers’ Owlery a while ago. Chaeyeon should've minded her own business. Chaeyeon should've just kept on walking. Yet, here she was, sitting on her good friend Ahn Yujin's bed.

Chaeyeon finally came into her senses as she sees Eunbi enter their room, all prepped up , wearing a set of comfortable pajamas for bedtime then finally, Chaeyeon moves and unwraps the stuffy scarf from her neck along with her parka, just letting her woolen sweater warm her up the rest of the cold night with Yujin's blanket, to at least match how comfortable Eunbi is.

Chaeyeon sat straightly on Yujin's bed while facing Eunbi's way, afraid that she might tick off Eunbi by doing something peculiar in a not too familiar dorm.

"Lee, go to sleep." Eunbi says in a stern way, her back still facing her while she arranges her trunk in order. However, Chaeyeon doesn't budge at the edge of the bed, her mind very alive with thoughts despite the night not getting any younger. 

"I just want to apologize again for tonight." Chaeyeon starts, her eyes not really leaving Eunbi's back as she waits for a response. 

"You're really hard-headed." Eunbi exhales deeply before facing Chaeyeon. "I already told you, it's okay. Don't make me argue with you, again." Eunbi finally finished, then continued to sit just across Chaeyeon, their toes barely touching within their distance.

"I did promise I would behave, right?"

"Yes and you did. It was me, really. I broke a rule." Eunbi scratches her head, her eyes not meeting Chaeyeon and it was like square one all over again. Eunbi was being too careful again in Chaeyeon's presence, causing a very loud silence between the both of them. (Yena's soft snores weren't counted)

However, despite the feeling of being avoided crashing down on her again, the feeling of being connected was much more stronger, to Chaeyeon at least. The very moment reminded her of the night at the Slytherin cabinets, the moment Eunbi bared her thoughts to her for the first time. Though blurry, Chaeyeon quite understood that Eunbi was melancholic during that time, establishing a perfect connection between them that she feels at the moment. 

Chaeyeon also thought having someone, especially Eunbi, to show their own patronus meant trust, giving them authority to make oneself known through their own patronus. 

_As a pure, protective magical concentration of happiness and hope (the recollection of a single talisman memory is essential in its creation) it is the only spell effective against Dementors._

"If I may, I have been meaning to ask you about how you were able to conjure your patronus the night I found you by the cabinets." _Are you now okay? What made you sad?_ Chaeyeon's worry-filled eyes meets Eunbi's somnolent ones.

"What did I tell you about assuming things, Lee?" Eunbi chuckles. "Don't mistake my tears for actual agony. Don't worry, I am okay." Eunbi smiles, the warmth of her sincerity spreading and making Chaeyeon's cold shudders disappear.

After a while, Chaeyeon sees Eunbi get dettered by the sudden silence, exhaling deeply while she takes her time to tuck her knees against her chest.

“Being dependent on one’s parents is hard, no?” Eunbi chuckles bitterly as Chaeyeon just stays mum, giving Eunbi more chances to talk and trust her.

“I’m sorry but…” Eunbi exhales again, the burden seemingly heavy on her shoulders. “It’s just that I find it hard being this perfect daughter of this perfect family, that is. I find it hard to be dependent on people who provide my needs and expect me to be this perfect one for them in return.” Eunbi’s sudden outburst rendered Chayeon speechless, not just because of Eunbi’s thoughts but also because of its cohesiveness, that it totally made sense on her regarding how Eunbi gives others the perception of the model student of Slytherin but inside, she’s still this girl who needs of taking care of. 

Chaeyeon never really thought about it but her parents have been nothing but kind to her, supporting her and her sister in everything that they want and do. Growing up, Chaeyeon knew that she has the privilege of living as a pure-blood with great principles and Chaeyeon never really took it for granted.

“I’m sorry, am I not making any sense?” Eunbi asks, having noticed Chaeyeon's sudden silence. In reply, Chaeyeon waves her hands in disagreement.

“You're perfectly making sense.” Chaeyeon fidgets with her feet while gathering her thoughts before continuing. “It’s just, I can’t afford to think like that.”

_One of the most powerful defensive charms known to wizardkind, the Patronus can also be used as a messenger between wizards._

Chaeyeon suddenly pulls her wand from her pocket, pointing it towards Eunbi at first, then waving it in a circular motion, whispering Expecto Patronum under her breath. Then came Chaeyeon's butterfly patronus, flying around the air then to Eunbi, then it finally landed gently on her shoulder in such a way that it was comforting the head girl, her smile evidently genuine.

_I am here. You can lean on me._

"Thank you." Eunbi smiles at Chaeyeon, the warmest smile the captain has ever seen, even brighter than the sun she sees aboard the broom.

As the night goes even deeper, both of them took the liberty of having to finally lie down and get comfortable in their beds after a long night. Chaeyeon found herself staring at the ceiling, confused whether she just finds it uncomfortable with sleeping over the Snakes' Den or it's just because of her thoughts being loud again, mainly her thoughts about Eunbi.

"Lee?" Just as fate would timely do so, Eunbi calls for Chaeyeon from the other bed ever so softly, which she replies with a hum.

"You can call me Eunbi. Would you like that?" 

Chaeyeon grins widely to herself, adding another reason why she might not be able to get enough sleep tonight.

"Yes, I would love that. Good night, _Eunbi_."

  
"Good night, _Chaeyeon_."


	4. Changes

Morning comes at Hogwarts, the sun now shining on the entirety of the castle including the quidditch captain who just left the darkness of the Slytherin dungeons, walking through the halls early in the morning while she greets every person passing by her, failing to hide the elated feeling the morning has brought her with a wide smile. Chaeyeon has left the dungeons very early in the morning, the same time she always rises from the Ravenclaw dorms but the only difference now is Chaeyeon left with a smile on her face. (Maybe, heavy bags under her eyes too, for not getting enough sleep; She thinks of sleeping some more at her own bed once she returns)

Whilst she goes on a short journey to the West Towers, Chaeyeon thinks about the night before. She thinks of how it was way different from these past few days, how she has finally taken a step closer towards Eunbi, how she got to know more about the head girl. 

Just as much as Chaeyeon would like to wake up seeing Eunbi’s gentle smile like the previous night, she left the dungeons without waking up the latter. Chaeyeon thought it was the least she could do after all the trouble she had caused. She knows later today, Eunbi will be tired again after a long day of just her and her responsibilities.

In just a span of a couple of minutes, Chaeyeon has finally arrived in front of the Ravenclaw common room entrance, adjusting her breathing slightly to match the weather and the exhaustion the stairs had given her. She then proceeds to answer the riddle password before entering the spacious common room, a sight refresher from the darkness of the dungeons. The common room was very quiet and waiting to be filled with awake students. 

With that, Chaeyeon takes the opportunity to indulge the serenity of the common room, her eyes scanning throughout from the dustless shelves to the fresh ashes at the fireplace. 

Chaeyeon suddenly realizes she was now moving like a prefect. She must have been adapting the habits already from hanging out with Minjoo too much. Maybe more if she hangs out more with Eunbi. (Which, she silently wishes would happen anytime soon)

Chaeyeon then goes down the stairs to their own room, first seeing Hitomi sleep as peaceful as ever then she sees Minjoo, currently enveloped in the embrace of the very familiar Ahn Yujin while papers were scattered around them, Minjoo probably too sleepy already to keep her parchments organized.

Chaeyeon smiles at the sight of the two best friends barely even fitting on a bed made for just one student, squeezing each other as close as possible but still making sure they both sleep soundly.

Chaeyeon knows that everybody gets this feeling of an unspoken thing between the both of them, very evident in how they move around each other, how they treat each other, how they are almost inseparable. Chaeyeon senses a connection from both Minjoo and Yujin that is unbreakable, how they complement each other being a key factor. 

Chaeyeon now wonders if the rest of them also feel the connection Eunbi has with her, like she feels it as of the moment despite being in separate houses. However, this connection may be a one-sided thing, as far as Chaeyeon knows, so instead, for what it’s worth, she expects the worst rather than hope for the best, that nobody but her feels and notices this fondness stirring up in her system. 

Chaeyeon now walks to her side of the room and fetches her own mug and bag of tea, her drowsiness from a while ago now relieved from her shoulders thanks to the adorable sight of Yujin and Minjoo.

While she sits quietly on her bed with her mug and tea bag in hand, Chaeyeon suddenly thought about the other day when Nako preached about meeting  _ the one _ . Chaeyeon does agree that she was being too focused on Quidditch and many other things, that she never gets to appreciate whatever or whoever chooses to spend time with her. Chaeyeon has indeed never opened her heart to anyone yet and maybe, just maybe, it was already time to do so.

With these thoughts in mind, just as much as Chaeyeon would not want to admit to herself, she was thinking about just one person. Chaeyeon suddenly grows wary of what’s to come and if things will turn out great. However, she maximizes her enthusiasm and she hopes things will turn out just the way it is favored to be.

\----------------------------------------------------

_ “You! Where have you been? I have been worried sick—” Minjoo looks back at the sleeping Yujin, afraid that she might have woken up with her sudden outburst on Chaeyeon. “—We have been worried sick!” _

_ “Don’t worry, someone can vouch for me.” Chaeyeon sips her tea while she leans by her bedpost smugly. “I sure hope she’ll vouch for me.”  _

_ “Chaeyeon, where did you go?” Minjoo asks, her voice sounding like she was about to burst. _

_ “Yujin and I... I can say we traded places for the night.” Chaeyeon grins. _

_ “You what?!” _

\----------------------------------------------------

Chaeyeon walks casually out of Charms class with Professor Im (Who eyed her with a slightly aggressive tone on her glare, like she knows what had unfolded the night before; Professor Yoo probably told her about it already), looking at a wrinkled parchment where her schedule for the day was written. Chaeyeon pats herself on the back when she sees nothing below Charms class which meant free time before Quidditch practice.

Chaeyeon thinks about maybe spending her time in the library again like she always used to, to read about Thestrals, Dittanies, or all of her current year's extent, or just lounge at their common room and read some more. However, Chaeyeon suddenly sees Eunbi before her, carrying books that towered up to her shoulders, barely even having to see anyone in front including Chaeyeon, who she was about to bump into.

All of Chaeyeon’s vacant time plans vanished in a blink of an eye as she ran to help Eunbi, grabbing half of the books from her vulnerable tower.

“I don't remember asking for your help.” Eunbi was indeed back to her own self again, the authoritative one. “I can manage.”

“Sure, like you didn’t look like the Whomping Willow for a moment there, swaying left and right and all.” Chaeyeon smiles as she imitates the willow and how it disturbingly sways, with a couple of books she finds very light.

“What are you doing, Chaeyeon? Really, I can manage.” 

“I insist.” Chaeyeon shakes away Eunbi’s hand from her. 

“But—”

“ _ Again _ , I insist.” Chaeyeon now smiles gently, walking slightly ahead of Eunbi to avoid the head girl’s further nagging.

“You are to return this to the library, I suppose? That’s where I was going.” Chaeyeon looks through the stack of books she was holding, different kinds of books on Care of Magical Creatures fifth years like her are not familiar with yet.

“Yes. I needed a lot of reading after I saw how much homework Professor Yoo had given us.” 

“Does it have anything to do with last night?” Chaeyeon’s face turns sour as she abruptly stops her tracks, remembering meeting Professor Yoo by the hall the previous night. However, Eunbi just shakes her head and keeps on walking, letting her walk steps ahead from Chaeyeon and continue to the library. 

The dimness of the library soon envelopes both of them, Chaeyeon letting her eyes adjust for a bit before continuing to follow Eunbi who was now by an empty table.

“Don’t worry about it. It was just normal for Professor Yoo to give out that much homework.” Eunbi audibly whispers before she snatches the pile of books on Chaeyeon’s arms and puts it down the table along her own pile. 

Usually, the first thing that Chaeyeon lays eyes on are the flying books, amazed by how it’s floating to its place, how books of different authors are being contained in this place. However, ‘tis the day Chaeyeon changes the usual habit. It was the day her eyes were set on a whole new thing, a whole new person, which was this blonde girl fiddling with the books stacked beside her.

“Thank you for helping me, Chaeyeon. You may do you now.” Eunbi smiles at her before she grabs a book and proceeds to the shelf beside the table, letting the first book float from her hands to the air.

“No, I still have time.” Chaeyeon grabs the second book from the stack then she raises it up, standing next to Eunbi, finally letting the book float through the air then into its place on the shelf.

“You’re really hard to get rid of, aren’t you?” Eunbi grabs the third book.

“For you? Maybe.” Chaeyeon grabs the fourth book in return, a cocky smirk etched up her lips.

After having to return all the books borrowed, Chaeyeon never really intends to leave Eunbi’s side at the library, sitting idly beside her while she just watches Eunbi do what she has to do. Besides, Chaeyeon really has nothing to do before the quidditch practice happening two hours from now. Chaeyeon peels her stare away from Eunbi from

time to time, afraid that Eunbi might freak out or be creeped out. However, just as her attention returns to Eunbi, the head girl catches her looking, which makes her blink countless times in shock.

“Chaeyeon, really. You don’t have to accompany me even in here.” Eunbi crosses her arms which Chaeyeon dismisses with a shake of a head.

“Who says I am accompanying you?” Chaeyeon sees Eunbi glare. “ _ Fine _ . I have nothing to do, alright? And I really like you.” Chaeyeon’s eyes suddenly grew wide as saucers in shock. Same goes with Eunbi, who now gives Chaeyeon her full attention, her gaze much softer but evidently in shock as well.

(Chaeyeon suddenly wanted to write a letter to her parents, having to ask them to teach her how to apparate, especially in desperate situations like  _ this _ .)

“—your company. Yeah, that.” Chaeyeon adds, a tinge of pygmy puff pink on her cheeks. Eunbi snickers, her attention now directed on the parchment she was busying herself with a while ago.

“Well, thank you, I appreciate it.” Eunbi clears her throat before continuing. “But I’m better off alone.” 

Chaeyeon was suddenly reminded of the night she first met the head girl. It was the same, how Eunbi wanted to be alone, away from people, even just the company of Chaeyeon. If it wasn’t for Chaeyeon’s persistence, Eunbi could’ve suffered from the cold night helplessly by herself.

Chaeyeon finally realizes that Eunbi indeed  _ wanted _ to be alone, but it does not apparently mean she  _ needed _ to be alone. 

“You know what?” Chaeyeon scoots her own chair closer to Eunbi than before. “I will stay here until you finish whatever it is you’re doing. Well, maybe until quidditch practice, at least.” Chaeyeon roots herself to place by placing her elbow on top of the table then she lays her chin on top of her palm.

“What are you doing?” Eunbi asks, eyeing Chaeyeon as she looks back sternly at the head girl.

“From now on, I’ll be right here—” 

“But I don’t need your—”

“— _ even _ if you don’t need my help or my company.” Chaeyeon’s lips finally curved into a gentle smile, not being able to contain the warmth her heart was suddenly making her feel.

Rendered speechless, Eunbi presses her lips into a thin line, not being able to counter Chaeyeon’s relentlessness  _ again _ .

They now both stay silent, neither one of them wanting to start a conversation again but there’s this certain atmosphere enveloping the both of them and for Chaeyeon, she does know that Eunbi feels it too. 

Everything doesn’t change, until it suddenly  _ does _ . 

\----------------------------------------------------

_ Then it changes. _

Chaeyeon felt like she appeared from the farthest corner of the castle. She was roughly twenty steps away from Eunbi, then suddenly beside the head girl. Chaeyeon steadies Eunbi by grasping on both of her shoulders. 

The crowd forming by the hallway was too much, students just minding their own businesses and trying to get to their next class quickly. However, no matter how much authority Eunbi establishes with all her might, her delicate frame just betrays her and makes her almost fall over and get possibly trampled on.

“Oh! Careful there!” From behind, Chaeyeon keeps her grasp on both Eunbi’s shoulders, leading her towards a more secure and comfortable area where students flocking were much less. As soon as Chaeyeon has finally led her out of her misery, she takes the chance and shakes herself out of the quidditch captain’s grasp, making Chaeyeon jump in shock.

“Thank you but no thank you. I totally could have managed myself there!” Eunbi’s eyebrows meet as she plants both of her fists against her waist, her angry eyes meeting Chaeyeon’s calm ones.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll try to believe you. Where to?” Chaeyon was quick to ask, still a gentle smile on her face despite Eunbi’s sudden grumpy mood.

“I told you, I can handle myself already.” Eunbi says sternly. However, Chaeyeon was suddenly leaning forward and it was too sudden, Eunbi didn’t even have the chance to take a few steps back.

“And I’m telling you, I’m  _ not _ giving up on you.” Chaeyeon smiles warmly, her face in a close but safe proximity from Eunbi. 

Their mini staring contest begins with Chaeyeon’s eyes just glued to Eunbi’s own pair like it doesn’t want to leave it and just be sucked in the abyss of her stare. Eunbi was rather fidgety, her eyes double taking from left and right, not really knowing where to stare. 

“You’re so stubborn.” Eunbi was the first to break off their stares when she realizes she has class to attend and looks at the wrinkly parchment she was holding, much to Chaeyeon’s disappointment. However, the quidditch captain knows Eunbi was indeed a busy person and Chaeyeon does not want to be the one to interfere with her responsibilities.

“I need to go. Don’t follow me, Lee!” Eunbi says before storming off, running to the other side of the castle then finally disappearing from Chaeyeon’s line of sight.

Chaeyeon just chuckles but then realizes she has a class to attend to. (It was Professor Im’s Charms class; Chaeyeon did experience being late to her class already, it was not a very pleasant experience) So she starts running for her life, hoping to get there in time.

\----------------------------------------------------

_ Then it changes some more. _

It was the weekend and Chaeyeon is currently wandering around the halls, saying hello to a couple of familiar faces as she passes by, then she observes each and every place she goes to, making sure no she leaves no corner unchecked. Sure, she was burning some time by roaming around after she has been studying for hours already but instinctively, deep inside, she was looking for someone. Someone specifically from Slytherin whom she has been  _ bugging _ for the past week already.

Already dizzy and weary, Chaeyeon was on the verge of giving up already when fate suddenly changed as Yujin suddenly passed by her, seemingly on her way to the West Towers again. It was very obvious enough that the young Ahn was going to see Minjoo again. (Yujin was wearing Minjoo’s scarf again, something she always steals from her whenever she stays over at Ravenclaw.)

“Yujin! Ahn Yujin!” Chaeyeon calls the Slytherin’s attention.

“Oh, Chaeyeon-nie! How are you?” Yujin was quick to acknowledge her, taking some steps back to where Chaeyeon was.

“I’m good! I was wondering—” Chaeyeon bites her lip in reluctance.

“—Have I seen Eunbi?” Yujin smiles at her teasingly which Chaeyeon rolls her eyes to.

She should've known that eventually, Eunbi probably went and told Minjoo about her persistence (Probably told the Ravenclaw prefect to make Chaeyeon stop, which Minjoo doesn’t do) then tell her long-time best friend Yujin. (They have no secrets between the both of them;  _ Remind me why aren’t they considering tying a knot yet? _ ) Then, Yujin probably told Yena already who told Chaewon, who was about to tell Hitomi and the list goes on and on.

Chaeyeon should have expected this but she was still caught off guard by how Yujin knew she was looking for the head girl. Is she too easy to read now? She shouldn’t be. She’s the Ravenclaw quidditch team’s keeper. Being predictable is not something a keeper should—

“Chaeyeon-nie? Are you really feeling good?” Yujin waves her hand in an attempt to snap her out of her sudden daze. 

“Yes!” Chaeyeon was suddenly jumpy in panic but she tried to calm herself for a moment before continuing. “Have you seen Eunbi?”

“She’s at the Great Hall. She’s in a bit of a nasty mood, mind you.” Yujin crosses her arms, evident enough that she suffered from the head girl’s sullen treatment. 

Finally, Chaeyeon takes her time and thanks Yujin, before (speed) walking to the Great Hall where she first scans the surrounding, the ceiling enchanted like snow was falling from it, the long table where the teachers sits empty, then the four long tables with a decent amount of students either eating or just there to kill time as normal wizards and witches. 

Then, a familiar blonde stands out in Chaeyeon’s eyes, the blonde’s head buried on whatever she was working on and no one was beside her. She is working alone again, like she always does. 

Chaeyeon wastes no time and approaches Eunbi, being careful enough to not bother the busy one and even ruin her already sour mood. 

Chaeyeon silently sits beside Eunbi, not caring enough that she is currently sitting in Slytherin’s long table earning her stares from students of the said house, and even garnering more attention when she sits beside the head girl, Kwon Eunbi, herself.

“Chaeyeon, I told you to not follow me. I prefer to be alone.” Eunbi finally acknowledges her presence, her eyes not leaving where she was writing on.

“I didn’t  _ follow _ you. I  _ looked _ for you.” Chaeyeon counters, then worriedly enough, she sees Eunbi exhale deeply, her intimidating aura all over the place, colored dark green. She was really indeed in a foul mood just as Yujin told her. So much for spending this great of a weekend having to do something.

“I’m not in the mood for—”

“Don’t worry! I’ll just be here. I promise I won’t bother you.” 

That was enough for the both of them to finally sit in silence, not even a word exchanged between the both of them. While Eunbi does whatever that was keeping her busy, Chaeyeon sits idly beside her, not trying to draw much more attention than she has drawn already just from sitting at the Slytherin long table. Chaeyeon tries not to look at the judging eyes by drawing imaginary things on the table with the pad of her finger, even writing either Eunbi’s name, her own name, or even the rest of her friends’ names alternately.

Just as Chaeyeon finally had enough of doodling imaginarily, her attention was now laid upon Eunbi, who can’t seem to be bothered with her readings. Chaeyeon tilts her head as she observes the head girl. From her eyebrows meeting out of focus, to her perfectly pointy nose that complements the rest of her sharp features, then her slightly parted lips, mumbling incoherent words Chaeyeon isn’t able to comprehend from time to time.

As Chaeyeon stares at her longer, it finally dawns on her that she was not just simply observing anymore, she was already admiring. Chaeyeon tries to calm her heart down while her head feels a little more light but it throbs with the overwhelming feeling she got from staring at the head girl. 

Chaeyeon was never like this, as far as she could remember. She doesn’t know why or how this was happening but she admits, the feeling was good. It was something she was feeling for the first time.

“Chaeyeon.” Eunbi suddenly speaks. Before the head girl’s eyes could even leave the parchment she was holding, Chaeyeon quickly composes herself and looks away from Eunbi, for her to hide the stare she was giving her a while ago.

“Yeah?”

“Come with me after this.” Compared to Eunbi’s intense eyes a while ago, her eyes were now calm and collected. Chaeyeon doesn’t know the cause of Eunbi’s foul mood, but she’s glad it was now far from reach.

“Where to?” Chaeyeon asks.

“Just somewhere. I would like to show you something. Is it okay with you?” Eunbi's sullen facade was now replaced by a curious look, waiting for the quidditch captain to answer.

“When is it not?”

_ Everything doesn’t change, until it suddenly does. _


	5. The Farewell No One Wanted (Final: 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s warning: A narration heavy slightly angsty part 1 ahead. Brace for a rocky ride.

_It changes, until she decides for it not to._

_“What have you been up to these days? It seems like you hang around Eunbi most of the time.” Minjoo asks, too engrossed to let her sight leave the current page of the Defense Against The Dark Arts book she’s in. (Chaeyeon has been looking at it for a long time already, a little confused with how the book says it is for fourth years. Then again, she is reminded of Ahn Yujin; Minjoo probably coming to aid her in her studies.)_

_“Just spending time with her, I guess.” Chaeyeon lets herself loosen up a bit on the couch beside Minjoo, who was sitting demurely by the edge._

_“I’m actually impressed. Eunbi really never lets someone stick around her most of her free time.” Minjoo smiles smugly, sure enough that she caught Chaeyeon’s attention with the way she rose up from her lazy posture._

_“What do you mean?” Chaeyeon asks eagerly, placing her chin on her palm with her full focus on what Minjoo was to say next. “Why does she like to be alone?”_

_Chaeyeon has been nothing but curious as to why Eunbi was that mysterious. It has been more than a month on her endeavor to get to know Eunbi yet there is still this invisible barrier that Chaeyeon still can’t seem to cross._

_“It’s not my story to tell.” Minjoo monotonously states. “It’s for you to find out. I’m sure Eunbi is finally getting comfortable enough to tell you.”_

_“Eunbi is… different...” Chaeyeon grunts, returning back to her former position, lounging lazily on the blue couch._

_“I know. But I’m hella sure she’s going to tell you some time.” Minjoo pats Chaeyeon’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort the latter._

_“Hella?”_

_“It’s a— You know what? Nevermind. It’s an expression.”_

\------------------------------------------------------------

Chaeyeon follows Eunbi roam around the castle first, letting her take her time and complete her rounds first then report to Professor Im at the Slytherin Headmistress office (Which Chaeyeon never steps into; She just waited for the head girl outside the office, trying not to look through the open entrance, where Professor Im’s dagger of a stare was waiting for her to meet)

Then they walk a couple more, Eunbi not leaving any corner unattended while the both of them garner attention from just simply passing by a couple of students of different houses. However, that wasn’t simply just the case. It was her, fifth year Ravenclaw quidditch captain Lee Chaeyeon with the sixth year Head Girl Kwon Eunbi. It was a pairing everyone was least expecting to grace the halls together, them suddenly representing truce for blue and green. Chaeyeon silently wishes for the attention to divert from them, for Eunbi to at least finally feel comfortable around her. Having a big name wasn't exactly convenient in times like this, and it’s not really something she wanted.

Just as Chaeyeon silently follows Eunbi, humming a couple of unknown tunes she just made up five seconds ago, her feet were starting to feel worn out. They have been walking for what seems to be ages already but Chaeyeon just shakes the weariness off her feet, then just kept walking with Eunbi in comfortable silence until the place finally became very familiar with Chaeyeon.

It has not been days ever since Chaeyeon has stepped on the Training Grounds but to feel the grass beneath Chaeyeon’s soles was enough for her to feel that she is now in her comfort place. However, Chaeyeon wonders why Eunbi brought her to this place. Out of all places, and out of all the people, why would Eunbi choose to ask _Chaeyeon_ to go to the place where she was most familiar with?

“Here?” This was the first question in many moments they were silent. However, Eunbi just kept mum, just nodding in response with a light tinge of pink on her cheeks from the chilly weather. 

By the corner of the walls of the Quidditch Training Grounds by the wall, Eunbi led her before sitting right by it which Chaeyeon followed, sitting right beside the head girl. Despite the weather, Chaeyeon liked how peaceful everything suddenly was. Chaeyeon’s life has been nothing but filled with enthusiasm and fun, talking a lot with different people and hearing a variety of everyday sounds and the only time she hears a deafening but comfortable silence was when she was already in her room, having to rest after a very long day.

She never thought the Training Grounds could be this peaceful and never did she think she gets to spend a moment like this with just Eunbi, having to look at the nice view of the castle in the middle of the day. Chaeyeon admits that it does feel nice to be alone once in serenity, like taking a break from everything.

“I finally understand why you always wanted to be alone. This is amazing.” Chaeyeon leans back while she uses her arms for support then she hears Eunbi chuckle, both of their gazes still at the castle before them.

“I figured I should bring you here.” Eunbi hums before continuing. “I come here often to sort things out in my head.” 

“Is it because I bother you so much that you need to shut me up with this _hella_ amazing view?” Chaeyeon teases which Eunbi just finds lightly funny. Chaeyeon has never heard such mellow giggles until she heard the head girl do so. 

“Where did you learn that?” Eunbi lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Someone I know.” Chaeyeon takes a mental note to thank Minjoo for rubbing the ability of making Eunbi laugh on her. Then silence followed again, just the sound rustling of trees nearby filling the air between them and Chaeyeon is glad it wasn’t as awkward as she would picture it.

“Is there something you're thinking of right now?” Chaeyeon asks, turning her gaze from the view to Eunbi, laying a worried gaze on her. 

“Maybe.” Eunbi sighs. “I just wanted to feel like a normal one for a moment. No titles, no superiority, no anything.”

Then a beat of silence followed, before Chaeyeon asked another question again. “Why me?”

“What do you mean?” It was now Eunbi’s turn to be curious.

“Why did you bring me here out of all the people?” Eunbi doesn’t answer at first, her lips still pressed on a thin line while Chaeyeon’s eyes never left her, observing how Eunbi was moving and it seemed like the head girl was in the process of gathering her scattered thoughts from the corners of her mind and the least thing Chaeyeon could do was wait.

“I can’t explain. You’ve been bothering me a lot these days without fail, popping out of nowhere like a mushroom.” Eunbi sighs in an elated way. Just as Chaeyeon’s face was about to fall out of guilt, Eunbi clears her throat and continues. “It made me think that maybe, I do want to be bothered for once.” 

Chaeyeon sees Eunbi turn to her, finally looking back at her with an unreadable expression but hey, it was something Chaeyeon would take any day.

“You’re really annoying and persistent, the first one I met since I existed.” Eunbi nudges Chaeyeon’s arm in the most gentle way possible while Chaeyeon still looks at her on a confused note.

“I’m sorry for that.” However, Eunbi paid no mind to Chaeyeon’s apology.

“The day at the broom cabinets. I came from here to there just to check but my emotions got the best of me.” Eunbi curls her knees close to her chest. “It was a letter from my parents. The type of letters you get as worst as a single howler but without the screaming.” 

Chaeyeon has heard about Eunbi’s parents already. Both of them are well-known aurors, her mother a muggle-born then her father a pure-blood. The Kwons were indeed a force to be reckoned with and it was no surprise that their daughter does take well from their image. However, the slight difference was just unlike her parents, Eunbi is still just as frail behind her compelling facade.

“No one has really bothered me yet with good intentions until you.” Eunbi continued with a smile. However, it was a sad one, a sad smile Chaeyeon can’t really comprehend.

“Why are you telling me this?” Chaeyeon’s voice failed her as it faltered halfway. Chaeyeon’s frankness was not even able to hide the chagrin she was feeling from seeing Eunbi’s dejected smile. 

“Chaeyeon, really. I appreciate your kindness but I’m not used to this.” Eunbi finally had the courage to turn and face Chaeyeon. “Like you said, I like being alone. I grew used to being alone. It’s better off that way.” Eunbi’s hands trembled on the ground while she fidgets with the grass beneath them, trying to calm herself as much as possible. “I can’t afford to live just to be a disappointment for anyone anymore.”

Chaeyeon is a smart girl, smart enough to grow fully aware that this was Eunbi trying to cut ties with her. After many days of just staying by her side, of letting her know that Chaeyeon was ready to be leaned on by her, this was the day Chaeyeon least expected. This was the truth Chaeyeon was seeking for all along.

Chaeyeon wants to tell Eunbi that she is not alone like she thinks she is. That she has people beside her that she can tell stories to even evaluate her worries, or just be there for her. Chaeyeon wanted to tell that even just as simple as what she always eats for breakfast, or even just as weird as what she sees during her patrols in the castle, someone is still willing to listen to her. Chaeyeon felt deeply hurt by the fact that Eunbi closed her heart to attachments, not wanting to be disappointed more than she thought she disappoints everyone around her.

However, in spite of the thousand words brimming in her mind waiting to be spat out and the sudden heavy feeling she was carrying all of a sudden, Chaeyeon just kept silent and stared at the head girl and her eyes never left her own. The next thing Chaeyeon knew was she was already too close to Eunbi, already crossing the safe line, defying it like it was non-existent and Chaeyeon just now threw everything away and leaned even more.

“I’m sorry.” Chaeyeon mutters before she leans in and finally lets loose something she has been wanting to let out. 

Chaeyeon moved her lips against Eunbi’s soft ones, her eyes closing with tears rolling down her cheeks. The kiss felt bitter, feeling it was a sad goodbye that she may never ever get the chance to talk to Eunbi ever again after this. That was the consequence that Chaeyeon had already embraced ever since she busted through the walls Eunbi put up between the both of them.

Just as Chaeyeon was about to finally put a distance between them, even possibly bracing herself for Eunbi pushing her away, Eunbi pulls Chaeyeon back to the abyss of finally letting the tension they have been holding on for so long out, as Chaeyeon gets to relearn Eunbi’s pair of lips against her own, dancing with each other in perfect harmony.

Chaeyeon places her calloused palms right on top of Eunbi's hands on her nape, wanting to hold both as their kiss deepens in the most gentle way as Chaeyeon was keeping it. However, before Chaeyeon could even hold her hand against hers, Eunbi pulled away with a safe distance, letting her hand fall through the tip of Chaeyeon’s fingers like sand.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Chaeyeon could say again as her tears fell down again down her cheeks with the same trail. She was not the only one crying anymore, Eunbi was also crying, her eyes more red than her own.

“This was the reason why, Lee Chaeyeon. I’m growing attached to you and I’m scared that I’ll get used to being in your presence.” Eunbi buries her face in the safety of her palms, at least to hide the guilt she was feeling.

“No, Eunbi. Listen to me.” Chaeyeon holds both Eunbi’s forearms, careful enough to not bother the safety Eunbi was feeling on her palms. “I’m okay with it. Get used to me. You can lean on me, it’s okay.” Chaeyeon now tries to hold back the tears welling up on her eyes.

“For once, Eunbi. Open your heart. There are people who care for you even if you don’t want them to, even if you don’t want _me_ to.” Chaeyeon continues as Eunbi lifts her face from her palms, her eyes sore from crying. However, she sees Chaeyeon finally stand and take two steps away from Eunbi slowly.

“Even if you don’t want me to care, I’ll always care because I want to, because I want to take care of you, Kwon Eunbi.” Chaeyeon finally faces the other direction with a heavy feeling and with the new void in her heart that she just gained moments ago. It was a goodbye no one wanted, it was a farewell no one spoke of.

Chaeyeon’s steps grew heavier as she walked away, not even bothering to turn back to the spot where she left Eunbi with her tears that drenched the grass much to their delight, but not to the two girls who broke each other’s hearts on that spot.

Within a safe distance, away and well-hidden from Eunbi’s sight, Chaeyeon draws her wand and weakly points it to the sky while she whispers the spell under her breath. Then, a cloud of mist grew by the tip of her wand, turning into a vigorous butterly, the opposite of her defeated front.

Chaeyeon watched the elated butterfly fly past her, knowing where it should go and hopes that her patronus arrives safely, that it may find where Chaeyeon wanted it to go.

She finally let out a tired sigh and walked to the castle, the sun finally going down as another day in Hogwarts passed by, holding two heavy hearts within.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Chaeyeon has not heard of Eunbi ever since. Chaeyeon tries to stray herself from the thought of the head girl just lying around the spaces in her mind through keeping herself busy, just occupying herself with books and quidditch, the life she had been accustomed to in the first place. However, Chaeyeon was not the same. She still feels distracted with how she always sees Minjoo and her prefect pin which suddenly meant something to her despite not caring about it in the past.

It was growing on her, the void the sudden farewell left that is. To the point that whenever she is left all alone, she is left with thoughts randomly branching and making its way back to Eunbi, whenever she diverts it to something else, her mind always finds a way to think of Eunbi. 

Chaeyeon unintentionally brushes the pads of her fingers on her lips with the thought of the dreaded day, the print of Eunbi’s lips on her own still burned. It was something that triggers everything that she wouldn’t dare to touch for the meantime, afraid that her heart would get burned too.

Funny, Chaeyeon would think. The one time she actually tries to get some progress on finding her _one_ , she ends up getting her heart broken, but Chaeyeon doesn’t mind. Chaeyeon is still grateful to Eunbi, and she did not lack on reminding Eunbi that she cares. That she will always care.

With that, Chaeyeon draws her wand from her sleeve again, muttering the spell under her breath until a cloud of gray glowing mist comes out of it again, taking shape into a butterfly, then flying through the window pane east of the Ravenclaw common room, on its way to Chaeyeon always wanted it. She has been doing it for a while now, eager to at least let her patronus do the thing she's been wanting to do: Be there for Eunbi.

There did come a time when Chaeyeon encountered Eunbi by the hallway of the West Towers. The blonde came out of the prefect’s bathroom just in time as Chaeyeon was coming out by the corridor from their common room. It was an unpleasant sight to see, to Chaeyeon at least, for Eunbi doesn’t spare a moment to meet her eyes and that burning feeling in her chest was raging again, the air around her suddenly making it hard for her to breathe.

Despite the lack of ability to breathe, like the chivalrous one she is, Chaeyeon halted her own steps without having to look at Eunbi’s way. She just stops, afraid that she might make Eunbi hate her a lot more than she already does. Much to her relief, Eunbi just keeps walking past her but she feels the head girl’s heavy footsteps also stomp their way out her own heart, little by little as Eunbi finally disappears from her sight.

It was a hard thing for Chaeyeon to do, but if it was really what Eunbi wanted, it was the least she could do.

\------------------------------------------------------------

_But when she decided, fate went the other way._

Quaffle after quaffle, Chaeyeon just can’t seem to get her head in the game. 

It was a close match against Gryffindor, a close 10 point deficit against the lions with their seeker with a slim lead flying close to Nako, racing to catch the snitch.

Chaeyeon has been trying so hard to defend her post but due to her lack of focus these days, she was having a hard time. Chaeyeon thinks her play today was far from what they saw in her when they named her the captain, the ace. Now, Chaeyeon wanted to just give up, but she keeps a strong hold on her goal, shouting here and there for instructions, hoping that it would be enough to at least help her team give a good fight despite her presence not being felt throughout the pitch.

Chaeyeon suddenly misses two of the quaffles from the Gryffindor chasers and the crowd suddenly goes loud in worry as Chaeyeon almost falls off her broom, just her left leg latching on to her broom while she tries to get herself up.

Chaeyeon hears the crowd cheer her on, all of them at the edge of their seats as they see Chaeyeon struggle with getting up.

_A thirty point deficit. An almost injury. A slim chance of getting the snitch._

Chaeyeon drills the current events in her mind just to try finally wake herself up and get it together, that the team needed their captain more than ever.

Chaeyeon uses every ounce of her strength left to get up her broom which she successfully does, kicking off a quaffle from entering their post moments later. Chaeyeon was burning all of her energy, pushing herself to do much more, that she can do more than she was showing now. 

Chaeyeon was suddenly reminded of winning the match, then her mind finds a way to lead her to the memory when she meets Eunbi, the memory she keeps close to her heart. 

Chaeyeon thought maybe winning a match can make her feel as happy as she was that night. The peaceful night she met the blonde head girl, whom up to this day, she cares for.

Chaeyeon catches her breath while her ears suddenly shut down and her hearing suddenly gets clouded. The weariness was finally taking a toll on her but she thinks it was not because of that, but it was because she sees Nako and the thread of hope again, that it was finally near.

“Again! Ravenclaw has done it! Their seeker, Yabuki Nako caught the snitch! A hundred and twenty points for Ravenclaw and the match!” 

Chaeyeon’s hearing now became clear as the crowd erupts and her once nauseated self was now alleviated of its burden. Chaeyeon won another match with Ravenclaw in Hogwarts’ new quidditch pre-season.

Just as it was finally dawning on Chaeyeon, the rest of her teammates were already on their way to the safety of the ground of the pitch, Nako waiting for them with the golden snitch in hand. Chaeyeon smiles to herself, the first wide smile she had ever worn since.

Chaeyeon takes her time to scan the crowd before she flies down, wanting to observe each smiling face on her housemates’ faces, maybe see a couple of Gryffindors whining along the way. (Most of all, she wants to see her sister, Chaeryeong stick out her tongue in annoyance for her own house losing to her sister’s.) 

However, she catches a familiar blonde by the bleachers near their post. Beside the cheering Minjoo and Hitomi was Eunbi, who was wearing a blue Ravenclaw scarf around her neck with a proud smile on her face, just staying rooted in where she was standing. Chaeyeon was like a deer in the headlights while she slowly lowered down to the ground, her eyes not leaving the girl her heart was longing for.

Chaeyeon’s heart was warm when she came to meet her teammates on the ground, but was warmer when she saw a familiar blonde in the sea of people.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Like always, Chaeyeon stays behind the cabinets, sorting and organizing everything in their team’s lair. Chaeyeon vividly remembers the last time she was here, after the quidditch match that won them the championship and like her mind does all of the time, it leads her to the thought of Eunbi who she just saw in the crowd.

What surprised her was Eunbi was in the stands despite Slytherin not even playing in today’s match but what surprised her most was the blue scarf around her neck, not really flaunting it like she was straying away from her house, no. It was like she was saying something, that she was rooting for the captain, and her eyes were only on her.

Chaeyeon shakes off the warm feeling of Pygmy Puffs slowly building up on her chest, shaking her head whilst she closes her eyes in an attempt to ward off her own assumptions and fantasies.

Despite her eyes shut close, a bright light glowed upon her eyelids, making her flutter her eyelids open then she saw a patronus in the shape of a familiar wild rabbit, its small nose barely touching her own nose with full enthusiasm all over. She knew whose patronus was that, and she wouldn't dare to assume she was wrong. It is Eunbi’s patronus, she knows deep in her heart it is.

“What are you… Why are you here?” Chaeyeon speaks to it like it was to respond. However, the wild rabbit just skipped around her, shoulder to shoulder until it braces itself to plunge gently right into Chaeyeon’s left chest where her heart is. The patronus disappeared right after, its warmth suddenly spreading through her body and she was at loss for words.

“Eunbi.” Chaeyeon touches her lips, feeling it burn all around with the memory of the head girl’s lips on hers as her name slipped right through it.


End file.
